Blue Turning Grey
by DeniBear
Summary: A mini series of Sebchel drabbles. Fluff & Angst combined. Alternate universe.
1. I'm Romantic, I Swear

**Title: **Blue Turning Grey

**Pairing: **Sebastian Smythe & Rachel Berry

**Rating: T(**For language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Summary: **A mini series of Sebchel drabbles. Alternate Universe

**Author's Note: **I wrote these on my phone so all mistakes are unintended and constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you have any prompt requests, please visit my ask box via Tumblr(Denibear). I will get to your requests once per week at the very least as I have a busy schedule but it doesn't mean I wont try!

**As requested by an anon on tumblr: **_Rachel is always complaining that Sebastian is never romantic. Sebastian tries this 'romantic' thing she always talks about but in his own Sebastian way._

Rachel sighed as she finally rinsed off the rest of the grape flavored slushier from her hair, thankful that she had a Glee costume to change into since she assumed she would no longer be a victim to slushy attacks. She'd been wrong, apparently. It had been months since she'd been punished in such a way, but now that she was openly dating Sebastian Smythe from Dalton Academy, the members of New Directions seemed to immediately take their loathing of her to a new level. Finn had taken the news badly, when he broke up with her in the first place and replaced her with Quinn but God forbid she shows interest in another boy.

Apparently she had a thing for bad boys from rival schools who also just happened to be strong male leads for their school's Glee clubs.

The point is…New Directions made it their mission to ostracize Rachel as much as they can until her forbidden relationship with Sebastian came to an end. As stubborn as Rachel is, she refuses to back down from a challenge. Hence, the slushy attacks came back in full force courtesy of Finn.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a text message from her boyfriend. Rachel worriedly bit her lip as she wondered what his reaction would be. Sebastian, as good as he was to her, had a tendency to stoop low in order to assert his dominance. While Rachel thoroughly enjoyed the fact he fought for her, he was approaching it in a completely thoughtless way, which made him seem terribly unromantic. She's approached him about this subject before but he brushes it off, insisting that women adored their white knights in shining armor or "something like that", if she were to use his exact words. The way that he did these things for her, however, left her feeling unsettled and she voiced her opinions on the matter every now and again when he did something he shouldn't have.

There was that Michael Jackson dance off where he slushied an unexpecting Kurt(though Blaine took the blow) because Sebastian despised his comments about how he had ulterior motives when it came to Rachel. Then when New Directions visited Dalton to confront him, Sebastian played it cool until Santana made an offhand comment about Rachel being stupid enough to date yet another male diva who was just going to use her and dump her. He made a few distasteful comments about her sexuality, unknowingly offending Rachel since her fathers were gay(though he disputes it was heat of the moment trash talk).

Now that Rachel thought about it carefully, there were plenty of qualities in Sebastian she found attractive. The fact he was talented, ambitious and was the handsome lead of the Warblers as she mirrored him for New Directions was enough to make her believe he could be the one. On the other hand, Sebastian was a fighter and he enjoyed instigating too much. While he defended his relationship with the singer from the opposite side of town, he could be thoughtless in his actions and was a too much of a show off.

Rachel could handle that but in small doses, the Warbler had his days where he could out-diva the diva! They could share the spotlight together but the young man had yet to accept that fact completely.

When she pulled out her phone, she was surprised as she read his response to her slushy attack: "Darling, skip Glee rehearsal just this once. I'll be out by the courtyard with a surprise waiting for you in 15 minutes." Sebastian never once expressed much enthusiasm in being spontaneous or remained mysterious about his actions before so Rachel was a little excited to see her Warbler on McKinley grounds. As much as she hated the very idea of missing out on Glee practice, she doesn't think she could possibly face Finn again and she certainly wanted a break from all the mocking and teasing for a day. So without further ado, Rachel Berry straightened her posture and set out to be a bad girl by ditching New Directions in their time of need. Who could ever have thought that being this bad could feel so good?

When Rachel purposely strode past the open choir room door five minutes after the meeting began, she was hoping that her name would be mentioned once or that someone would notice she was gone but no, that was too much to ask for. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't missed. No matter, she had the most amazing boyfriend who hailed from Dalton currently waiting just for her outside. As Rachel stepped outside, now wearing a costume that appeared as casual wear directly from the dressing room, the singer squealed with joy at the sight that presented itself to her. Standing before her completely devoid of a school uniform, Sebastian greeted Rachel in his normal attire; a white button up shirt complete with a vest, tie and black slacks. He also seemed to be carrying his prized black electric acoustic guitar that he always kept at home.

"Hello there, beautiful! I see the sasquatch ordered his goonies to ruin yet another one of your animal sweaters. I'm here now though, babe, come and let me give you some sugar." Sebastian said with affection laced in his words, opening up his arms to envelop the smaller girl in a loving embrace. Rachel crashed into him, wrapping her arms around the taller boy's neck and kissing him squarely on the lips. "Sebastian! Oh you have no idea how much I've missed you…I'm certain my teammates will come around eventually once Finn gets over our blossoming relationship but they were so unnecessarily ruthless today." Rachel whimpered, resting her head against Sebastian's chest. The overprotective boy held her tightly against him and kissed the top of her head. "They're nothing but Lima losers, forget about them. You'll be the one who's going places, they'll be the ones maintaining the slushy machines at the local 7-11's. Listen, Rach, I know you don't think I'm romantic as I ought to be though I am offended by that accusation. I'm here to prove you wrong." The young Warbler smirked and reached for Rachel's hand, leading her to an available seat in the courtyard where a few McKinley students were still hanging out, watching Sebastian curiously.

Rachel blushed as she sat down, patiently awaiting for Sebastian to croon out a song with his guitar. He'd never played it much, but ever since his encounters with Noah and his reputation for seducing girls, particularly Rachel, with acoustic performances, he stepped up his game. Regardless if he was threatened or just trying to win Rachel over, he picked it up just for her and she could appreciate that much coming from him.

Sebastian began strumming, his eyes never leaving Rachel as he sang softly, drawing the attention from the few people around them.

_You're mine_

_And we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together_

_For eternity_

_You're mine_

_Your lips belong to me_

_Yes, they belong to only me_

_For eternity_

The smaller singer swooned, thoroughly enjoying the fact he was singing one of their songs they had chosen for themselves. When he finished, he offered an arrogant smile and winked, wrapping the guitar behind him. Just then, she heard a noise coming from behind the couple, two sets of double doors opening as familiar faces presented themselves to Rachel with mischief clearly written in their expressions. A few of the Warblers(still in uniform) had run out of the building, with Big Quenches in hands, suddenly stopping before the unsuspecting couple looking surprised. Sebastian growled and the statement that fell from his lips suddenly destroyed the whole romantic moment between them, which didn't surprise her in the least.

"Guys, you were supposed to exit the other way around. I understand this way was quicker but you knew I planned this right here in the courtyard."

Rachel sighed as she heard the members of New Directions follow the Warblers through the double doors, Finn stomping away and completely covered in various flavors of slush.

When he saw Rachel standing beside Sebastian, he hesitated but yelled at them all from a distance while the fellow Gleeks just shook their heads but still choosing to stand by their Glee co-captain's side. Rachel learned to tune out the banter between the two, Sebastian laughing haughtily in Finn's face which only made the taller boy ball his fists and scrunch his face in anger. Rachel stepped in and right in front of her boyfriend, pushing him back much to his displeasure. "Finn, I'm going to have to ask you kindly to retreat and clean up. This was completely unplanned on my part and I do apologize on my behalf that he had to descend to your level. Sadly enough, though, now you know how it feels to be me when you're bested by somebody you could have been friends with. You've chosen the wrong path and I feel sorry for you."

As she finished ranting, Rachel turned and glared at Sebastian, pulling him by the scruff of his neck towards the parking lot for much needed privacy.

"Rachel, I don't appreciate you apologizing for something that Frankenteen clearly deserved -" Sebastian began, but was suddenly cut off by Rachel.

"Listen, I know you're getting sick and tired of hearing my motivational and inspiring speeches about how you're better than Finn, you're better than most people around here, 'Bastian. You are capable of rising above the ignorance here in Lima in the same way that I do, and I'm not letting them hold me back anymore. Just stop being the villain the young ingénue fell for and be the loving, doting boyfriend that I know you can be. Despite our differences, we can make something work if you compromise, honey. Please…?"

Tears had already escaped the singer's eyes but Sebastian caught them with his thumb before they could fall, heavily sighing and pulling the smaller girl against him. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I'm sorry" over and over again until they lapsed into a brief moment of silence. When Rachel started pulling away, Sebastian held on tighter. "I-I…owe you something better than this, Rach. You're right, I still have to get used to the fact that you're not like other girls who wants their man to fight for them. You're teaching me to become a better man everyday and I love you so much for that. Please, just be patient with me. I just want you to be happy."

He could feel the diva smile against his jacket, her head turning up so she could smile up at him and he thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Aside from his own reflection in the mirror of course but he could never tell Rachel that. "I understand. Now, can we please head back to my house and we can talk about the date you're going to take me on to make up for your shenanigans this afternoon? I also have to return this costume back to Glee, I look rather silly, don't I?" Rachel sniffled, sharing a chuckle with her boyfriend.

The Warbler wrapped his arm around Rachel's and walked him towards his car. It was going to take a while but Sebastian thinks he could totally get the hang of this 'Romantic' thing Rachel is always going on about


	2. Blind Date

**Prompt from Sebchel: **Blind Date with Rachel being set up w/ Sebastian

**Author's Note: **I wrote this on my mobile phone so all mistakes are unintended.

Rachel Barbra Berry was nothing if not punctual as she prided herself on timeliness(and her immeasurable talent). She was supposed to meet up with Santana and Brittany at Breadstix tonight at 8 pm to exchange ideas for Glee, regarding costumes and dance numbers, though she found it particularly odd both Cheerios would want to discuss such professional matters in an intimate setting. Perhaps Santana's real intention was to propose a threesome as Brittney once drunkenly approached her with the idea before. Rachel shuddered at the thought of engaging in something like that with both girls. She understood there was a tentative friendship brewing between them but to joke around like that around her made her feel nervous.

Anyway, it was 7:55 pm and Rachel had swept in through the restaurant, finding that there had been a booth reserved just for her and one other person. That was strange, was Brittney not joining them for dinner? Shrugging her coat off and handing it to the host, who seemed terrified of her as he took it from her(turns out Santana does have a notorious reputation around here), he led Rachel to her booth which seemed readily occupied by a familiar, handsome young man.

Sebastian Smythe, dressed sharply in a sleek black BOSS suit complete with an ascot, was seated in the booth running his fingers through his flawless hair as he gussied up using a compact mirror. Upon noticing Rachel's overwhelming presence, Sebastian looked up and lazily grinned in her direction, standing up in order to properly greet the girl he'd been pining for from afar.

The diva was struck speechless, unable to move from where she'd been standing. Her heart was pounding, occasionally skipping a beat as her supposed nemesis approached her so casually with ease. As Sebastian opened his mouth to say something appropriate in order to break the ice, Rachel beat him to the punch. "Is this some sort of cruel, elaborate joke? Given my past experiences when it comes to flirting with the cute enemy, social conventions such as this won't end well for me. They never do so I demand that you tell me what your purpose of being here with me is!" Rachel whispered harshly, crossing her arms in defiance as she awaited a response. Sebastian, on his part, was thrown a little off guard but he knew what he was getting into with the fiery diva before him. She was going to be worth the fight, he just knew it.

"Good evening, Rachel, it's always a pleasure to see you too. Well, first of all, do you consider the banter between us from the past as flirting because I could keep that going for you if you like it so much. Secondly, do you really think I'm cute?" He replied smoothly, adding a charming smile to end of that. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as Rachel furiously blushed at his response. He admired the slight dimples that adorned her cheeks as she bit her lip and shyly turned away from him, a habit he admittedly found attractive.

Flustered, Rachel hated that Sebastian looked devilishly handsome tonight but she wasn't going to allow him to trick her just like the others have before. "I refuse to fall for your schemes, Sebastian. You tried to humiliate Kurt only to find that Blaine cared enough about him to protect him. No one may care about my feelings on any level but I do, I'm tired of getting hurt so I need you to tell me what's going on before I walk away." Rachel firmly stated, silently observing the Warbler's facial expressions and body language. After about a minute with no answer, Rachel sighed with exasperation and turned to walk away only to find herself being pulled back by Sebastian.

She turned to face him, watching the confident expression on his face soften, his cheeks tinged with a hint of pink. His hand, momentarily grasping onto her forearm, slowly slipped downward and into her hand, clasping their hands together before finally bringing her enclosed hand up to his lips. "Rachel Berry, you're wrong when you say no one cares about your feelings because I do. Just because those gorillas you call your teammates don't doesn't mean there isn't a person out there thinking about you. From the moment we met, I knew you were special. You're incredibly talented and you will flourish, but I will selfishly add that I want to be there by your side as you make something of yourself. You're beautiful and you're the only woman who is capable of keeping up with me. Please, just give me a shot and if there is no chemistry, then fine, I'll let it go but if you feel the sparks just as much as I do, I'll fight to keep you in my life." Sebastian stared hopefully into her eyes, bringing a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Rachel's face.

Rachel was momentarily stunned, the sincerity of his words making her legs feel like jelly after processing them in silence. Licking her lips, determinedly trying to find the right words to say to him after such a beautiful speech, she still wasn't going to make it easy for him if his words were true. Ignoring the consequences of her actions when it came to the Glee club members' reactions, she eagerly nodded her head in agreement. Sebastian smirked, his heart racing in anticipation of her answer.

"If you truly meant what you said, then I suppose we should give this a try, why waste a perfectly good reservation anyway? I also think you should know I expect a romantic and exciting evening as you attempt to woo me. So…tell me what you've got in mind, stud." Rachel teased, her smirk rivaling Sebastian's as he seated her before making himself comfortable on the opposite side.

"Where do I begin?"


	3. Part of Me

**Part of Me**

**Author's Note: **Fluff! Adult Situations, now Rated M. All mistakes are my own and unintended. Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'll update this story once or twice a week when I get the chance!

Sebastian was the first to wake up, the sunlight hitting him directly in the face and the sudden warmth caused him to stir in bed. He realized something was off as he clearly remembered that he fell asleep in a much different position than the one he was in now. He rolled over in bed, the thin sheets that barely covered his nude body completely falling off him and the bed only to find his wife in a similar position across from him. She was facing him, dozed off in a state of perpetual bliss after last night's activities and Sebastian found himself grinning at the images that flooded his mind. Rachel looked as though as she had been thoroughly ravished, a sight Sebastian found both arousing and beautiful, with her hair completely disheveled, large hickeys covering her collarbone and neck, and bruises on her hips. He has a tendency to dig his nails into her when he positions her on all fours so…

Sebastian didn't realize how long he had been staring at his wife until the woman before him opened her eyes, eyelids fluttering shut a few times before she forced them open. He grinned, she blushed but she offered him a shy smile in return that he adored so very much after a lovemaking session. They'd been married a year but already they were trying to have a baby and Rachel's stamina met Sebastian's equally as both were sexually passionate people. It was an extremely good time, especially since the couple had woken up without any sheets covering their bodies. That was _rare_. "Good morning Sebastian, I trust you slept well?" Rachel asked groggily, yawning before she reached out for his hand. His fingers enclosed around hers and he scooted towards her, his arms opening up as she enveloped him in a hug. Sebastian chuckled when she wrapped her legs around his waist as things could get interesting rather quickly.

The couple exchanged a passionate kiss, Sebastian's hands exploring Rachel's smooth back before reaching her buttocks. He gently squeezed her, she bit his lip before soothing the nip with her tongue. They sighed blissfully, the younger man placing a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. Their nude intertwined bodies was a sight to see, but an amazing privilege that could only be experienced by two people in love. "I did, but I drifted away from you at some point during the night, love. You're not sore anywhere, are you?" He asked casually, but the smirk playing on his lips told a great deal about his ego. Rachel giggled and further nuzzled into his neck, her nails tickling his skin as she ran them lightly up and down his back. "I'm sore everywhere, 'Bastian, you know this. Last night was easily one of my favorite nights ever, I'm pretty sure you impregnated me with triplets." The diva joked, provoking Sebastian's smug smirk to grow even wider as he rolled them over. He was hovering above her now, her hands pinned above her head and she was now breathing a little heavily.

Arousal so early in the morning, Rachel could feel his length hardening against her skin and she wanted it just as much as he did. "I love you, Rach. There's nothing I want more than to build a family of our own. I hope you're ready for round four." Sebastian whispered, the tone of his voice eliciting a moan to escape Rachel's mouth. Sure enough, when he dipped his finger down south, his fingers were slick enough to enter her swiftly and the confidence he exuded as he did so had Rachel clutching the bed sheets as she begged for more. The teasing stopped suddenly, Sebastian pulling his fingers out as he began to spread Rachel's legs. Before he could enter her, however, she pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. She then gently pushed him away and Rachel offered her husband a mischievous smile of her own.

"I want to be on top for this round, 'Bastian. You know what they always say; save a horse, ride a cowboy."


	4. The Westerner

**The Westerner**

**Author's Note: **All mistakes are my own and unintended. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, my tumblr ask is always open to prompt requests you may have! You are also free to Private Message me as well.

Sebastian Smythe had it all. He was good looking, confident, charismatic and intelligent. At seventeen years of age, he was the talented captain of the Dalton Academy Glee club, also known as The Warblers, he was the Water Polo team captain and he happened to co-manage a few other well known clubs throughout his school as well. Since he was working towards a Business degree in the future, whenever he wasn't putting time in any of his clubs, especially Glee as that was the most time consuming, he spent the few hours in the day he had left working on extra credit assignments for his Marketing and Business classes he took as electives. He was Dalton Academy's elite student who inspired others to work just as hard as he did to overcome the obstacle that was Ohio. He desperately wanted to get out and holding himself back wasn't going to do that for him. He needed an escape.

But that all changed the day he met _her_, the young starlet from that unseemly public high school known as McKinley that dared to deem themselves their Glee club's rivals. The only reason New Directions was so good was because of her, Rachel Berry, the sixteen year old girl who possessed a fiery passion yet incredibly shy schoolgirl personality. It was totally hot. Sebastian found himself smitten with the girl the moment he met her, when he just happened to talk to her after they beat the Warblers with their outstanding performance, which was a devastating loss. Out of everybody from the group, she stood out to him the most, especially when she approached him and admired his talent. She was kind and selfless, two things Sebastian was not as he prioritized his schooling above social interactions so he may have come off as arrogant and rude. He had to change that, though, because she left an impression that made him want more.

So one day, Sebastian requested a transfer from the all boys' private school to attend McKinley High School, an argument that nearly destroyed his relationship with his father. They were wealthy. This economy was taking its toll on public education and his parents wanted to provide the best for Sebastian but that didn't matter to Sebastian. No matter where he went, he would excel and prioritize his work above all else but he needed to be around Rachel. During his transition, he had caught up with Rachel a few times in public places he'd figure someone like her would hang out at(yes, he was stalking her but he didn't want her to know that; if Edward Cullen could get away with it, so could he). She was surprised by his apparent interest in her, so she remained elusive, still trying to keep up that shy girl act though he could see he was charming enough to the point she had given him her Skype messenger name so they could talk through there. Which was totally a bonus for Sebastian as he could see her face while they talked or exchanged vocal lessons, as both were cocky enough to say they were better than the other and they'd attempt to help each other out(neither needed lessons, this was just an excuse for aggressive flirting).

When his paperwork had finally gone through to McKinley, Sebastian found himself out of his Dalton uniform and in preppy casual wear as he stepped foot in this garbage dump of a school. He wasn't impressed when jocks slushied him in the face on his first day, something Rachel had often complained about during their Skype sessions. He'd been hoping she was exaggerating but it was true and he hated feeling like he was at the bottom of the social ladder when at Dalton, he was the top dog. The worst part of his experience was the fact Rachel had stumbled into him in a random hallway while he was covered in slush. Without hesitation though a little thrown off by his presence in the school, she led him to the nearest washroom and cleaned him off. They had a heart to heart after Sebastian admitted he transferred to the school just for her, feeling a little creepy for going through this much trouble for her. Luckily for Sebastian, Rachel had paid no mind and embraced him in the restroom, excited that he was going to join the Glee club and take position as the new leading man since Finn was holding back.

Finn Hudson was another obstacle Sebastian had to overcome. He was the quarterback of the high school football team, the strong male lead for New Directions(at the moment), and he was extremely popular with the ladies despite his on/off again relationships with Quinn Fabray and Rachel. Sebastian was going to put a stop to that. He wanted Rachel for himself and from the way Finn was slacking off in Glee to put effort into football and Quinn, he was going to sabotage Finn's reputation in the school and climb his way to the top. Sebastian was destined for greatness and he was going to show Rachel Berry what a real man was like. A man put the woman he cared about first. If he was going to be a positive role model to look up to, he was going to share the spotlight with Rachel and not let her be neglected and teased throughout her entire high school career. And so when Sebastian decided to make something happen, then by God he was going to do it.

It took no less than three months to completely destroy Finn Hudson. Sebastian formed McKinley's first Water Polo team with Rachel's support and by choosing the right comrades, the sport slowly began to overshadow the football team's effort in becoming well respected. People showed up less and less to McKinley's football games and more to their Water Polo events that got the crowd really going. Since Sam Evans was pushed aside as a quarterback(and as Quinn's boyfriend) for Finn, he quit the team and joined Water Polo and thus Sebastian Smythe and Sam Evans became two of the school's most powerful leaders in their high school. Sebastian eventually joined Glee, dedicating his audition number to Rachel(Justin Bieber's _As Long As You Love Me_). He was a hit, despite Finn's weak protests about the enemy invading the school and stealing his sunshine. Finn was a joke in Sebastian's eyes, a man child who was incapable of maturity and undeserving of Rachel's love. Sebastian asserted his dominance over Finn that he personally deemed as beta.

His cutting remarks, condescending comments and sarcastic approach to the dim witted boy enraged Finn in the worst way possible but the former Dalton prodigy thrived on it, made him feel…important.

So one day, the dam finally broke and Finn had finally been cast aside as a nobody and Sebastian Smythe claimed the throne. Sebastian had been walking Rachel to class, a slushy held in his hand with Sam Evans and Dave Karofsky following from behind with their own slushies. Finn walked the halls with his head down, shoulders hunched as if he had just been defeated(which he had been) when out of nowhere, three cups had shot straight forward and three different flavors of slush flew right towards the unsuspecting boy and Finn was absolutely drenched. Sebastian savored the way Finn had called out to him, "HEY! You can't do that!" His voice broken, the humiliation overwhelming him when surrounding students pointed their fingers laughing at him. Sebastian simply turned his head and grinned, shrugging his shoulders before turning back to face forward the path he was embarking upon. What made it even better was the fact Rachel had not turned around to take in the sad scene before McKinley. Instead, the singer turned to face him and she smiled at _him _before leaning forward to peck him on the lips.

He'd done it. Sebastian Smythe conquered McKinley, put Finn Hudson down and claimed Rachel Berry as his own. They were the It couple. Power was a beautiful thing when you seized it but it mattered most when you knew how to use it.


	5. Like Father, Like Son

**Like Father, Like Son**

**Prompt: **_Future!Sebchel, married. They're called into the dean's office due to Sebastian and Rachel's son misbehaving in class. While Rachel is less than impressed, Sebastian is proud of his son._

**Author's Note: **_I'll be away on vacation, I may or may not get the chance to update this story as often as I would like to but we'll see. Please be patient and continue to enjoy the weekly updates! I appreciate you!_

Sebastian Smythe had just arrived home early from work, taking the rest of the day off to tend to his wife who also had to walk out from rehearsal for the day. It wasn't easy taking time off from Spring Awakening and having to beg her alternate to replace her tonight. Rachel had hoped that this phone call from school having to do with her son, Davis Aiden Smythe, would be important. Her son understood the importance of her role in this show, she hated calling out for anything so if this was over benign matters, she'd tear her son a new one. As for Sebastian, he was having a terrible day at work and being able to be call out the rest of the day made him feel a little more at ease; he told himself he'd reward Davis with those Nitro Circus tickets he'd been going on about for months now.

Sebastian had just stepped into the kitchen when Rachel greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek and a barely whispered, "Hello" as she tried to walk past him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and reached around Rachel's waist and pulled her close to him, resting his chin atop of her head as she tried to fight out of his grasp. She was so feisty when stressed; it was a bit of a turn-on and if they had any time, he'd lead them to the bedroom so she could take her frustrations out on him. After all, he did vow to be a loving, caring husband and if it benefited Rachel in any form, it would benefit him as well. "Darling, that's no way to greet your hardworking husband after a shitty day of work. Relax, I'm sure it's nothing terrible, Davis is at that age where he thinks it's okay to pull all sorts of shit like this. He's seeking our attention is all." He assured the singer/actress, Rachel giving in and allowing her husband to embrace her from behind. "I apologize, Bastian, you know I love you. It's been a stressful day, you have no idea how much this impacts my reputation on and off stage with my cast members and managers, don't you? I truly hope this is worth all the trouble I went through for Davis."

Sebastian chuckled and spun his wife around, placating her with a gentle kiss or two on her plump lips, smiling into their kisses before responding. "You've been working non-stop, Rach, you deserve a break every once in awhile so even if it is all for naught, just take advantage of the rest of the day. Let's just head out over there now and see what the big deal is, okay?" Rachel smiled back at him and kissed him in return, hugging him for a brief moment before she led the both of them out the door. While Rachel had every right to worry about their son, Sebastian kept his concern to himself. The young fifteen year old boy was acting out in a way he did when he was in private school. He knew what to expect while his wife barely had an idea of what the cocky little Smythe was up to in school.

* * *

Rachel's jaw had dropped at the bomb that was just dropped on her while Sebastian had turned his head away from the dean to hide his chuckling. It was hard to keep a straight face when the dean called them in for a meeting about something so menial, but it meant a lot to Rachel due to experiences in high school as a victim of slushy attacks herself. The dean, an aging man who couldn't grasp onto his son's sense of humor, shot Sebastian a glare and that seemed to quiet him down just a tad. Davis sat beside his mother, wearing the same blank face his father always wore when he was being scolded. He had almond shaped green eyes, just like his father, his sleeked back jet black hair and prominent eyebrows that he'd gotten from his mother making him a very popular young man amongst the ladies. He was a good student, he was extremely intelligent and talented but his rebellious nature as of late had been getting him in quite some trouble in school.

He didn't seem too bothered by this meeting as his mother had been.

"I don't know where to begin, Mr. Foster, I can't apologize for Davis' irrational behavior because he ought to recognize his own mistakes and own up to his responsibilities himself. This is just so unlike him. What about the student he slushied in the hallway? Are they going to press charges against us?" Rachel asked worriedly, looking back and forth between her son, her husband, and the dean. Davis scoffed and haughtily replied, "Like those insignificant cockroaches could afford to buy a lawyer, let alone comprehend basic legal terms against the harmless slushy attack I inflicted upon their son. It was well deserved might I add." He earned a nod of approval coming from Sebastian but shrunk in his seat when his mother shot him a glare.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smythe, I understand your concerns as I have not expected this sort of behavior from such an exceptionally talented young man. He's excelling in all of his advanced courses but his outburst in Mrs. Motta's English class was incredibly uncalled for and for him to seek this student outside of class classifies as bullying. This got out of hand real quick, Mrs. Berry-Smythe but young Samuel Hudson's parents aren't seeking to press charges as they said themselves that they knew you on a personal level. All that they ask for is a heartfelt apology from Davis." When Mr. Foster mentioned Finn's family name, Rachel sighed and sat back in her chair, clearly understanding where Davis was coming from now while Sebastian perked up at the name. "Did you really toss a grape slushy in that imbecile's son's face, Davis? Good show! Tell me, is Samuel just as ignorant as his father?" Sebastian asked enthusiastically, only for his excitement to be shot down by the sound of Rachel's choked voice. Her hands were covering her face, unable to stop the tears from escaping. She was humiliated.

"Mom, I don't understand why you're so emotional about this issue. Samuel deserved it. I don't understand what a dumb slob like him is doing in English 10 Honors anyway. The way he was reading so slow-like and incorrectly pronouncing every other word got me frustrated to the point I had to call him out on his stupidity. Yeah, I asked Mrs. Motta to call on somebody who wasn't a complete fucking dumb ass but he crossed the line when he told me I was related to faggots and I was going to turn out like my faggy grandparents! Was I supposed to allow him to insult my family that way?" Davis asked angrily, Sebastian becoming just as upset in a matter of seconds.

Sebastian was about to voice his opinion when Rachel abruptly cut him off. "You weren't supposed to respond to immature comments based out of anger in a way that makes you look like you're a bully, Davis Aiden Smythe. I don't understand your father's hatred towards Finn nor yours towards his son but the only way to settle this is to have dinner with the Hudson's. Finn made his mistakes when he was younger but I've forgiven him, I believe we owe it to ourselves to apologize for what you did. Samuel's uncle is gay, Davis, have you forgotten that? There's no way he could have meant what he said, maybe he was just trying to get under your skin like the way you did to him. Now I won't be having anymore of this competition with the Hudsons, I'm sick of it!" Rachel screeched, wiping the tears from with the tissue the dean handed her. Davis felt an overwhelming amount of guilt consume him, suddenly remembering the fact that his mother used to deal with such atrocious acts in high school.

Sebastian was at a loss for words. While he was irate that his wife would be contacting her ex from years ago, deep down he knew she was right. There was no way this could go on any longer than it had to. While he wanted to commend Davis for asserting his dominance over an inferior, he had to stand by his wife as it was his responsibility to turn his son into a man. "Davis, I'm sorry that I ever taught you it was okay to wrong somebody just because of my past experiences in High School. Your mother's right, there's no way this should continue to drag on because of my personal grudges against somebody who should mean nothing to me. Mr. Foster, thank you for your time, but we will sort this out, I promise you." Embarrassed but unwilling to show it, Sebastian stood up and pulled the chair out for Rachel only to find that she was going to ignore him and their son for the rest of the day.

After a silent walk through the parking lot to reach their car, Rachel stopped and turned to face the Smythe boys. With sheepish expressions on their faces, Rachel huffed in annoyance and pinched their earlobes as hard as she could and pulled. Both men cried out in pain and terror, surprised by her randomly violent action. "This will not stand, I will not have my son turn into a bully and I refuse to stand by my husband if he encourages such behavior. You two will apologize to Finn and Samuel accordingly and you will mean it. I am the matriarch of this family, you will do as I say and you will become better people because of this. Do you nincompoops understand me?" She asked, the boys responding positively with a grimace and with that, she released her hold on the boys and walked towards their SUV.

Both Sebastian and Davis looked at one other as they soothed the pain on their earlobes by continuously rubbing it, sharing a quiet chuckle before they followed Rachel to the car. "I shouldn't be saying this Davis, but you did exactly what I would have done at your age. You have my instincts and I'm proud of you but that can never happen again. So this means no Nitro Circus for you buddy." Davis whined impatiently, not believing that this would be his punishment. "Dad, are you serious? Why won't you let me go? That's totally not fair!"

Sebastian shook his head and turned to look his son dead in the eye. "Because if I bought you your undeserved tickets to that ridiculous show, then I'll be saying a permanent goodbye to my sex life. I can't have that."

Davis groaned with disgust, there were just some things in this world a parent shouldn't talk to their kid about.


End file.
